


Auld Lang Syne

by zats_clear



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Ficlet, Future Fic, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-19
Updated: 2011-02-19
Packaged: 2017-10-15 18:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/163693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zats_clear/pseuds/zats_clear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>response to prompt "Of all the stargates in the universe, you had to step through mine."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Auld Lang Syne

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lilyleia78](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyleia78/gifts).



“Of all the stargates in the universe, you had to step through mine.”

Cameron Mitchell, Major General, USAF, retired, turned at the familiar voice. “Well, you know how it is, fifteenth time’s the charm!” he quipped. 

Vala embraced him, holding on just a bit too hard and for a moment too long.

“How is he?” she asked huskily, eyes bright.

Cam hesitated. 

“Oh,” she leaned away and looked up at him. “Has he asked for me?”

He gripped her shoulders hard, then dropped his hands helplessly. “You should come back anyway.”

************************************

Cam watched as she disappeared into the market crowd.


End file.
